


The Kid Flash trend.

by Kaylock



Series: Oops! I'm falling for Wally West. [5]
Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Just a girl showing off her bf, Popularity, Reader knows her boyfriend is awesome and wants to tell everyone, compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylock/pseuds/Kaylock
Summary: A chat between school friends about superheroes becomes an opportunity to make sure everyone knows how great Kid Flash really is because he is clearly underrated.





	The Kid Flash trend.

**GOTHAM ACADEMY**  
**May 8th, 11:08**

“Batman’s obviously the actual leader of the Justice League” Drew spoke while sitting down beside Victoria during lunch, his words made Jared, who was sitting down too, groan.

“Can’t you leave that alone already? Superman is always making the notices for the TV _because_ he is the leader” Jared complained.

“No, he is just the image, it’s obvious most people would listen to the man of steel, but Batman could have Superman at his feet at any moment.”

“Tori knows I’m right” Jared scoffed turning to her “Obviously a simple man like Batman would easily be destroyed by Superman if given a chance”

“In fact, I doubt that, Batman’s too resourceful” Victoria grinned entering the discussion.

This exchange went back and forth; slowly the table got filled with the rest of her friends who all entered the discussion until the theme changed to each one’s favorite Justice League member.

“We don’t even need to ask Vicky here about that” Dennisse rolled her eyes making the rest chuckle “She is head-over-heels for the Flash.”

“Yeah, I kinda feel bad for her boyfriend, she probably owns all the Flash merchandise in the world” Alex agreed.

Victoria had never found her boyfriend too bothered over her Flash obsession, in fact, in any case, they fought about who was the biggest Flash fan, which --not counting how Victoria had read comics featuring him-- Wally always won.

A lot of her merchandise were gifts from him, and at the end even if things weren’t like this, Wally would have no reason to be jealous, unknowingly to him Victoria’s favorite hero was Wally West himself as the Flash. A thing she could not talk about.

She rolled her eyes at her friends “Fine then, not gonna blow your ears off over how amazing the Flash is today” she huffed

“What about sidekicks though?” Ronnie asked, “I think Robin is completely amazing.”

“Of course you do, your favorite Leaguer was Batman” Drew laughed.

“Shut up, your favorite Leaguer is Batman too, you’re probably into Vixen” Ronnie threw back.

“Busted” Alex murmured with a grin.

“Does that mean Vic is into Flash Kid?” Drew wondered trying to sway the conversation away from his crush on the fox themed vigilante.

“It’s Kid Flash” Vic deadpanned, by this point, they’d talked enough about Kid Flash for that to not have been on purpose, “And well, both team Batman and team Flash are awesome.”

“No way, you _are_ into Kid Flash” Dennisse laughed and then gasped before looking back at her in realization “Maybe the only reason you’re dating Wally is that his hair reminds you of Kid Flash.”

A chorus of ‘Oooh’s’ followed in agreement. Victoria wanted to defend herself.

“Come on guys, think about it, if you paid attention to the news, you’d notice Kid Flash is usually the one rushing headfirst into danger” She grinned “He is fearless!”

Slowly everyone started becoming slightly more interested in her explanation as she presented her boyfriend on a silver platter of compliments.

They’ve had plenty of fights, disagreements, and misunderstandings, but all of them fixed as fast as possible, they made sure to be honest with each other since they’d already had some unfortunate misunderstandings. Victoria liked teasing him and making fun of him; they’d bicker back and forth, playfully or not.

But their relationship was always healthy, and she wasn’t about to let anyone see Wally as any less than the fantastic guy she was so proud of.

«•••»

It wasn’t until the next day that she realized what effects her words had.

“Look what I did, Tori!” Dennisse made her way over with a grin “I found this app to change your whole phone theme, so I created a Kid Flash theme, look!”

Victoria leaned over to look at the phone, the lock screen now a picture of what was an actually good definition image of Kid Flash. The background a blurry screen with his figure stolen from the news and the apps were all specially made! Each one to resemble a lightning bolt or tennis shoes, anything that could represent KF.

She was utterly stunned; her eyes open wide as she realized to what extent the bantering from yesterday had affected her friend who used to be so focused on Wonder Woman.

“You made all of this last night?” Victoria asked in surprise

“Yeah, you can download it yourself now! I know how much you like him, Ronnie already did” Dennisse grinned

“Ronnie? The Ronnie who's obsessed with Robin?” Victoria asked unbelievingly

“Yeah! Though she did say, she’d only use it until I dedicated myself to a Robin one” Dennisse admitted with a giggle “Which I will, maybe I’ll make these a series.”

“That’s pretty amazing” Vic hummed in agreement “So where do I download it?”

«•••»

It took two weeks of questions about Kid Flash adventures and on how did she know so much about him. But eventually, some of her friends were really into the story of the Flash and whatever they could get their hands into.

Much more so when they all started making up theories.

“He is from the midwest” Ronnie stated one day “So of course Kid Flash would have to be super nice.”

“Maybe that’s why everyone says he is a flirt” Jared looked up in realization “Maybe he is just misunderstood! Maybe he is too nice for his own good!” He practically yelled

Victoria scoffed, oh, if her friends only knew.

“Gosh! He is such a sweetheart” Dennisse concluded.

“Then he’d totally be the kind of person to abuse his powers so that he can go to every single fair in the country and beat all the games” Drew called

“No way, didn’t you hear? He is too nice” Jared countered.

“Not Canadian level nice though, and let’s be honest, midwest means fairs.”

It went on like this. Eventually, they would all talk theories out with some of their other friends, so Jared’s friends began discussing with other people on this, who would be friends with some of Dennisse’s friends, who would talk about it with some of Alex’s friends. Until the whole school was talking about Kid Flash and how cool he was.

Victoria was sure that no-one in Gotham academy would ever confuse his hero alias again.

But she had no idea how exactly her crush on her own boyfriend had become a massive trend at school.

It was funny to see Dick complain at home, one day every girl was into the boy wonder then the next they were all over his best friend. Not that this was the only timeline in which Wally had become a teen heartthrob anyway, it was most likely meant to happen.

«•••»

**MOUNT JUSTICE**  
**April 16th, 18:13**

Wally’s phone had been blasting with notifications all day. It was making Artemis a bit irritable. The rest were pretty confused and curious, though, not for long, as Wally was known for his love of boasting.

“It’s amazing, I knew making an Instagram account for Kid Flash was a good idea, everyone wants a piece of me” He grinned broadly as he scrolled through the likes.

“How did Wally get so popular though? The last thing I knew was that people were still confusing him with Speedy” Conner was looking over the redhead's shoulder as if the likes would turn out to be fake.

“Don’t ask me. I’m just as stunned” Artemis huffed “Everyone’s talking about him at my school! He became a huge trend” She tried to whisper the last part so he wouldn’t be encouraged, but clearly, it hadn’t been low enough.

“Really? A trend?” Wally asked with lit up eyes and all along Robin kept looking at Victoria.

“I wonder why” The boy wonder crossed his arms.  
  
This made Wally turn to Victoria in confusion, she was trying hard to keep her laughter for herself, and if she explained anything right now, Artemis would be suspicious of her secret identity.

“Okay guys, I want you all in line, today we’re going to fight against opposites” Black Canary entered the room and soon everyone had mostly forgotten about the situation from before, aside from Wally’s phone vibrating every once in a while.

«•••»

“So, I noticed most of these likes come from students at Gotham Academy” Wally grinned at Vic “You’ve heard anything about that?”

“I’ve heard that I’m probably going to have to be more careful if I don’t want to have to fight your fangirls, which I totally would by the way.”

Wally brightened up at her words before leaning over to kiss the top of her head.

Some people thought Wally was too much of a narcissist for his own good, Vic knew otherwise, even if he got too cocky sometimes, he still needed the reassurance, so she wasn’t complaining about the world slowly finding out how amazing he really was.

He apparently knew it had been somehow her fault. They just held hands tighter while talking it over.

“Just another question though” He frowned “Why is everyone on the internet informing me of how great the fair in their hometown is?”

**Author's Note:**

> After this I'm going to post a three chapters fic, that's because the story-line seemed too important for it to be only a one-shot. It still won't be too long.


End file.
